The Girl with the Power to Destroy the World!
by Readingandgames1995
Summary: A spoiled rich teenage girl from our world is reborn into the world of One Piece upon her untimely death. Watch out World Government, a new Supernova rises from the ashes to tear down your pretty rose-tinted world! SIOC! OP Devil Fruit MC! Multiple OCs! Original Pirate Crew and Original Devil Fruits! 18 ONLY! Copious amounts of Blood, Death, Destruction and Nudity!
1. Prologue

The Girl with the Power to Destroy the World!

DISCLAIMER: One Piece belongs to the incredible Eiichiro Oda and all related companies that have a claim to the story, I am just dabbling in the golden sands in Oda's sandbox. I do not own anything except for my own character.

 _ **Prologue: The Destroyer Arrives!**_

My name is…errr WAS Ashley Walker. My father was a very successful business man who ran his own company and ruled the industry by stamping out the competition and forcing them out of business, by any means necessary. We lived like royalty, and father spoiled me like crazy. But not all good things can last. I still remember the day that my cushy life was taken from me forever with all the surety of death itself….

One of the popular boys from my rich kid high school was throwing a late night party to celebrate the end of year exams. I wanted to go to the party but I knew that my father wouldn't allow me to go to a late night party, especially one with booze and dancing as well as probably sex and making out with random people. Naturally, as an 18 year old spoiled girl who doesn't like being told no, I decided to sneak out and take my father's fancy sports car even though I didn't have a license yet but he had hired someone to teach me to drive.

Now I know what you're thinking. 'This girl is gonna die from drunk driving or unlicensed driving.' But the thing is, I never made it outside the garage. Y'see, the moment I turned the engine on to go to the party, the bomb that had been wired into the car's engine a few hours earlier by the newest security man father had hired that very day, who had lost everything when my father forced the company he worked for to close down, went off when the engine did. And so, because of my father's business practices, I died in a huge, fiery explosion, quite ironic considering what power I would have in the future, and everything went black.

Then the next thing I know, I open my eyes as though waking up from sleep, only for everything to be very blurry as I'm looking up at a blonde woman with deep blue eyes that I have no clue about who she is. As such, naturally I start screaming my lungs out, as other people in the room are talking to her and the thick muscled, broad shouldered man next to her talks to her in a language I don't understand. I would soon learn over the next five years as I learned the language, that I was now Walker D. Ashley, daughter of Walker Ramona and Walker James, a farmer in the south blue. I figured out that I had indeed died and had been reborn into a new world that I had no clue about, and had to learn that I would never be close to the lifestyle that I had enjoyed in my previous life. Naturally I was still a spoiled brat, so I caused my parents a lot of hassle as I grew up. They never gave up, but then that day came….

-Ashley 6 years old-

"Ashley! It's time to go see your Aunt this year!" Mother calls to me as I sit in my bedroom wishing for my TV or my games that I stubbornly refused to admit didn't exist here anymore.

"Yay!" I cheered as I ran out of my room, excited because I adored my aunt. She was the nicest woman I've ever met in either life, so I was always happy to join my parents and their produce on the large boat that we would go on along with the other island farmers from the south blue island of Rotiller to the island of Baterillo to see my aunt and hear stories from my uncle's worldly travels while they and the other farmers go to sell their food to make beri.

-Later that night-

A huge storm raged over our head, causing all the men to be drafted to help ensure the ship didn't sink while I sat inside the cabins with mother and the other women. All of a sudden, a huge explosion goes off in the night and rocks our ship, which is followed by terrified screams of

"PIRATES!"

Then the sound of blades crossing and gunfire rings out across the ship, and screams of pain and agony sounding across the ship before the noise goes down. Before one of us could go see what was going on, the door is kicked open and a large dark skinned man with black hair and a thick black beard only wearing a dark red jacket and black pants and a skull and crossbones necklace on his neck, with a sword and gun strapped to his waist bursts into the room, gazing across all of us before smirking darkly. The pirate, for what else could he be, yells at his men,

"Get all these women and children outside and make sure the damn marines can see them, so they know we have hostages!"

Then a bunch of men wearing similar outfits to the captain barge into the room and swarm us. I try to fight them but I'm ripped away from my mother's arms and dragged outside with the rest. With rain pouring down from the sky and soaking through my pitch black hair and drenching my sleeping gown as I'm forced down onto the floor in the center of the ship along with the rest of the women and children, surrounded on all sides by the pirates as a marine ship approaches.

I glare stubbornly at the pirates before one of them laughs as he tosses a decapitated head in his hands, a very familiar head….I freeze as my mother lets out a loud wail upon seeing my dad's head being tossed in the pirates hand.

"Shut that bitch up!" The captain roars.

"Yes, Captain Bonestar!" The crew shouts out before they grab my mother and yank her forward.

"NO! Let my mother go now!" I scream as I try to run forward, but a villager grabs me and holds me back, as the captain turns to me with an evil grin before raising his sword to cut her head off.

"No…help! Somebody help!" I scream before suddenly mother, the captain, and the two pirates holding her up disappear in an explosion.

"Captain!"

The next thing I know, explosions from cannonballs start blasting our ship apart. As the pirates panic without their captain, as well as the villagers panicking as well, I sit in the same spot, my entire world falling apart again before an explosion blasts me into the air and into the water. As I fall, my vision falls across the ship firing at us….and zeroes in on the white Marine flags blowing in the breeze…

Marines….marines killed mother….and pirates killed father…That was the last thing I thought before I hit the water.

-A day to two weeks later…-

Slowly waking up, I slowly sit up and open my eyes, my dress is torn with holes in many places as I realize I'm sitting on a beach, bits of broken wood lay scattered around the beach as well. Being my typical stubborn and spoiled self, I end up screaming at the ocean to give me my family back, among others stuff, but unfortunately I washed up on a deserted and uninhabited small island. As I got hungry, I ate food that washed up on the beach from the ship, but due to my spoiled background, I was used to eating more than I needed, so I went through all the washed up food before I really needed to. As a result, my hunger led me to forage through the forest, filled with large, dangerous animals deep inside the island, such as tigers, lions and bears. Luckily for me, none of the animals would go onto the sand due to the heat being dangerous to the animals for some reason, but I had to eat, so eventually I had to swallow my stubborn pride and go forage for food, taking a washed up knife for protection.

As I went into the forest searching for food, I got surrounded by a bunch of hungry animals. I tried to fight but they easily beat me, claws slashing deep into my back. Realizing that I was gonna die if I stayed there, I ran back to the beach, before tripping on the sand and landing on the ground near the tree line, blood pouring from the three deep slashes on my back. As I lied there, too hungry to give up, something bumps into my hand. Lifting up my head, I see a strange fruit lying there next to my hand. I have never seen any fruit like it. It was pitch black, with wine red swirls in it the color of blood, in the shape of an apple. Apparently it had fallen from a nearby tree and rolled to me. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, I quickly gave into my hunger, grabbing the fruit and feverishly sticking it into my mouth and biting hard, swallowing the bite before…

"DISGUSTING! This fruit tastes like rotten eggs mixed with puke and diarrhea!" I scream loudly, but my stomach rumbles, causing me to ignore the taste and scarf the rest of the fruit down. With my unknown-to-me-at-the-time new status as a devil fruit eater, the slashes on my back heal up, leaving three deep scars across the middle of my back down to my ribs, as I slowly stand up before feeling new strength welling up in me.

Clenching my fist, I turn and stare at the ocean before declaring my challenge to the blue waves, "They killed her, they murdered my parents….I'll destroy them….I will live…I swear that no matter what…I will live….and that I will destroy anyone who gets in my way!"

-12 years later, Ashley 18 years old-

Standing on a drifting raft that I had built, after I learned of my devil fruit powers and the sheer power that I had, I had easily taken over the island and survived, with the power of the Destroy Destroy fruit, a seriously powerful fruit that made me a Destruction Human. My spoiled attitude from my past life had completely vanished, but I still only really cared about myself and those close to me since I only relied on myself and my powers. I wouldn't kill randomly but if people died or islands got blown up, it's not my problem. I had even forgotten that I had a past life due to my fighting for survival until I reigned supreme on the island.

With the rest of the island's wildlife cowed by my powers, I had more than enough time to learn to use my new paramecia devil fruit powers and create ways to use it to fight. It was helpful that I still had memories of a life in a world with knowledge of advanced techniques in this world. Techniques and knowledge that I could put to use with my powers. And now, it was finally time for me to set sail to become the most feared female pirate ever known, who lives to destroy her enemies and live in luxury, with the destructive rage fueled by feminine wrath. As I drifted away from the island, I turned to the Island where I almost died, filled with only animals and unique fruit, and raised my hand pointing towards it….

"For all the pain you and the animals on you did to me….be gone!" I shouted as I clenched my fist, fueling my destructive power, wisps of black and red energy flowing around my fist, concentrating as I focused and blew the island apart in a massive explosion centered at the center, the ground cracking into pieces before being consumed in explosive fire, the animals running onto the beach that they refused to go onto in order to try escaping before being obliterated by the explosion. I grin darkly before turning around and sailing off without looking back….

"I'm coming, Auntie…"

 _ **End Prologue**_


	2. Chapter 1: King's Rock Island!

_**Chapter 1: King's Rock Island and the King of the Wild!**_

Sailing across the cold waters of the South Blue, I let out a sigh as I brush my hand through my long black hair, my cold ice blue eyes gazing out across the ocean, "Blast it…I need a better ship….at least I've got food." I state to myself as I throw a glance at the corpses of a few super sharks that had attacked my raft to try eating me. I killed them, of course, but my raft is now damaged. Turning around, my eyes narrow at the sight of something on the horizon. Reaching over, I grab my makeshift oars and turn my flimsy raft towards it and start rowing that way. As my raft moves slowly, the wind picks up and catches the leafy sail I put together, blowing my raft quickly towards the island, which rapidly gets larger.…a bit too quickly it appears, as the water slowly covers the raft. I quickly climb up the post, standing on the top of my raft's sail. The wind, thankfully, blows me quicker towards the island that I had spotted, and my raft quickly goes underwater in the port, and I stand on top of my raft, stepping off the crow's nest spot on top in stride onto the port dock as my raft completely submerges, staring up at the absolutely massive mountain in the center of the island, with a thick forest surrounding the base, and an absolutely bustling port town, packed with plenty of people, and lots of exotic animals in the area, including some super sparrows and other gigantic birds that live on the giant mountain in the center of the island.

As I gaze around the island, the clearing of a throat gets my attention, and I turn to glance at a young man, smartly dressed, staring at the spot where my boat had sank,

"Ummm…it's 15 beri's to dock here…." The unfortunate young page states dumbly, as I shrug my shoulders, before moving around him, "Then it's a good thing I'm not docking, am I? Can't dock without a ship." I reply as I stride away, only for the now panicked page to grab my arm, "But you can't come in without paying the fee! I'll lose my pension!"

Letting out an angered snarl, I grab the page and glare darkly into his face, "Would you rather lose your pension…or your life?" The boy pales drastically as he rapidly shakes his head. "Good boy…" I purr darkly as I let the brat go and start making my way into town. Before I head off into town, I notice a massive ship docking at the far end of the ship, before at least 25 very well armed men and women leave the ship and head into town.

"Hmmm…not marines…and they wouldn't dock if they were pirates….well-armed too…they must be…"

"Bounty hunters, ma'am. The mayor's been sending out for bounty hunters, mercenaries, and pirate hunters for the past three months. The best bounty hunters from across the four blues are here for the mayor's job."

Blinking, I turn and look at the man that spoke, who was a taller male, with ripped pants and a dirty white shirt. I raise an eyebrow, "The mayor's job? He's the one that hired all these goons?"

The man, noting my confusion, nods, "The Mayor's been inviting them here. Rumors state that his daughter wants them to find her fiancé. If you plan to stay in town, you'll need to watch out for the spoiled little bitch." He states before turning and walking off to the next dock.

As I watch the homeless man walk off, I turn around with a smirk lifting up the corner of my face, "Interesting….I might as well go find out what all the fuss is." I state before walking into town, following the group of bounty hunters that were laughably easy to notice in the crowds, to the mayor's house.

As the hunters knock at the gate, and are allowed inside, I walk past the gate and around the corner, before reaching my hand out once I was out of sight of the guards at the gate, and pressing my fingertip against the stone, using my Destroy destroy powers to Shatter the wall into pieces, before walking through the cracks and sneaking outside the manor, following the hunters huge party from the windows on the first floor. They are lead to a huge ballroom, which is filled with at least 70 other hunters, a variety of both men and women, each one with weapons of some kind. From the outside windows, I slump down on the ground, listening through the open windows as I hear all the chatter disappear, and the butler of the house announces the master of the house, a man named Duke Declan, and his daughter, Declan Madeline. The Duke himself was a thin but built figure, with a handsome face and sharp cheekbones, wearing a fancy dark blue suit and a Italian type mustache and a black haired ponytail that reached his ribs. He exuded an aura of nobility and authority that a lesser willed female would easily fall for. His daughter Madeline, on the other hand, was a teenage girl of about 16 years old, with golden blonde hair down to her already well developed butt and a figure that showed she would be a beauty in the future, with crystal clear blue eyes and a massive for her age chest. She radiated spoiled attitude and an expectation to receive what she wants.

Declan begins by thanking all the hunters that showed up, before a deep voice bellows, "Get to the job already!"

Flustered by the demand, obviously not expecting the rude shout, the noble stammers before reclaiming his calm nature, "Very well. The job is for the successful return of my son in law, my daughter Madeline's fiancé. He has fled his responsibilities as her contracted husband-to-be and ran away to the top of the mountain. My son in law, Stone Gareth, has spread countless traps throughout the forest and mountain, each one very deadly, as well as the giant animals that live on the mountain. Everyone I have sent after him so far has perished before reaching the mining tunnels that go up the mountain. Your reward for his successful return, ALIVE, is 35 million beris!"

At the mention of such a massive reward, unheard of in the blue seas, causes the entire room to shake as the filled room of hunters roar in acceptance, before I hear a bunch of footsteps as the pathetic wannabe's, the cannon fodder, all let the reward go to their heads and run off to their deaths. I quickly sneak back to the crack in the wall and slip back onto the streets, before grinning widely, as I realize, that a reward that big could easily buy me a new ship so I can continue my journey.

With that, I turn around and head straight for the forest, my long black hair and ripped up bloodstained dress catching the eyes of the leader of a certain group as he watched in the shadows of the buildings as I stride into the forest with purpose.

As I get deeper into the forest, spots of old blood coloring the ground and grass showing spots where hunters have died as I continue inside. As I get closer to the mountain, I begin to hear screams of agony and pain, before I turn around a tree to see a large group of hunters trying to rush through a bunch of metal scythes that were slicing through the air in the middle of a single stone pathway, only wide enough for one person at a time, that laid between the mountain tunnel entrance and the forest, and were the only way across the huge chasm that dropped into the ocean. Super Sparrows would sweep in and snatch up some of the men that lived on the island as well, making the trip more dangerous than just the scythe trap.

"Hmm…as far as traps go, that one is really good." I state as I watch a man try to time his run, only to let out a scream as he gets chopped in half by the swinging blades, and another man who waited his turn screaming as he gets snatched up by a Sparrow and carted into the sky. Sighing as I glance at the panicking hunters who realize they were out of their depth, some of them running back to town screaming, I scoff,

"I'll show you how it's done, boys."

As I make my way through the hunters and striding across the pathway towards the swinging blades, which tumble down towards me, as the hunters yell out before the blades impact my body…and crumble into pieces. Grateful that being a destroying human makes me indestructible to almost anything except for death itself, I continue walking, only to stop as a wingbeat starts. I stop and throw a deadly glare at the Super Sparrows, terrifying the giant birds who feel my aura wash over their instincts. Making it through untouched, I throw a smirk over my shoulder at the hunters still left and make my way inside the mountain. The hunters, emboldened by my success and the destruction of one of the traps, rush the entrance like the fools they were.

-Inside the mountain-

I notice as I walk inside, that there are countless pathways that lead up the mountain. The anxious hunters that survived the Sparrow rush, desperate for their prize, rush inside and up plenty of passages. I make to go as well, only for an older man with scars across his face to materialize in front of me, and I raise an eyebrow at him as my gaze rakes over him. He was the typical bounty hunter, three deep scars across his face, with dark black eyes across his tanned skin, a pair of hand axes slung across his shoulders and at least four pistols on his belt, with shoulder length black hair and a cold grin on his crooked lips, a particularly deep scar splitting the upper lip as his black eyes run lustily down my own body, causing me to shiver before he speaks in a dark, shadowy whisper like voice.

"That was pretty good, girlie, but leave this job to the professionals and go back to making babies where you women belong." Before he cackles and disappears before I could strike at him with my powers, while the other hunters from their group follow him into the mountain.

Shaking with rage at his sexist comment, my eyes flash blood red with my anger before I swallow and calm my anger, lest I blow up the mountain and the prize with it.

-At the top of the mountain-

"Finally, I made it!" I breathe out, panting for breath as I stand in front of a cave at the top of the island, having made it through the countless traps that dotted the inside of the mountain, as well as the giant birds who nest in the mountain caves, to make it to the top cave, which is about 50 feet in diameter with the cave in the middle, with the tunnels from the various pathways up the mountain coming out onto a 10-15 foot circular path around the edge of the mountain, as I recall all the traps I had to get through.

There were a bunch of rope traps…

[Flashback 1]

"Ahhh! Damn ropes!" I shout as I dangle from ropes tipped with knives that had shot out from holes in the walls and wrapped me up, my huge breasts bouncing as I struggle in the tight grip before simply using my powers to shred the ropes up and drop onto the floor with a thud, "Damn traps…" I grumble out, before heading onwards.

[End Flashback 1]

As well as pitfalls….

[Flashback 2]

"Aiiyee! I'm falliiing!" I shriek as I barely hold onto the edge of a pitfall trap with my fingertips, glancing down to a spike pit before pulling myself up and over onto safe ground, "Pitfall traps….why are there pitfall traps IN A DAMN MOUNTAIN?!" I yell out.

[End Flashback 2]

Then we have all the poison dart traps…

[Flashback 3]

 _Clickclickclickclick!_

I blink in confusion at the rapid clicking sounds, before a rain of darts suddenly starts shooting out of teeny tiny holes in the walls! Throwing myself forward, I land on my stomach with an 'oomph!' as the darts shoot through the air, piercing the walls with an acrid hissing sound as acid eats away at the walls, "oh are you KIDDING ME?! ACID DARTS TOO!?" I scream out before the acid starts eating across the ground towards me! "Ahhh! Damn this blasted pla-a-a-a-y-ce!" I scream as I quickly get to my feet and race away, ignoring more clicking sounds in hopes that I get out of there.

[End Flashback 3]

And of course, you can't have a mountain full of traps without the classic rolling ball of death.

[Flashback 4]

 _Click!_

I freeze the instant I hear a click, hoping that it wasn't another set of darts, only to hear a rumbling sound that is slowly getting louder…

"That doesn't sound good…" I state before suddenly a massive stone sphere, big enough to cover the entire corridor but small enough to fit without stopping, suddenly appears from further down the tunnel ahead of me!

"Oh COME ON!" I let out an aggravated scream as I turn to run, before blinking, "Wait. Why am I running? I can destroy this whole island, why am I running from a boulder?" I state before I turn around and hold my hand out towards the sphere, using my destroy destroy powers, focusing on the crushing aspect of destruction rather than my preferred explosions so that the rolling ball of death would crumble into pieces in front of me.

"How cliché…."

[End Flashback 4]

Not to mention all the giant birds that made nests in the caves near the top of the mountain.

[Flashback 5]

I walk into a small cave, expecting a chance to rest after the acid trap, and I flop down onto the ground, only to land on something soft…looking down, I am lying in the center of a straw made nest with large eggs in it. "A nest….?"

Hearing a large screech, I glance towards the entrance and sigh as a giant eagle lands in the caveway, before I flick my fingers and blow the bird away in an explosion.

"This is my bed now…" and I fall back down to rest for a bit.

[End Flashback 5]

Moving forward, I peer into the cave, "Gareth? Are you in here?" before blinking as a knife flies out of the darkness and shatters against my chest, causing me to raise my eyebrows as more knives shatter against my devil fruit empowered body. All of a sudden a deep rumbling growl echoes out from the cave, "So you're a devil fruit user too…" before a massive man emerges from the cave. He is tall for a nineteen year old, easily about 7 feet tall, with short shoulder length blonde hair, and tanned Caucasian skin with dark forest green eyes and built for strength, with impressively sized rippling muscles on a lean frame. As he stalks forward, the teenager scowls at me before he suddenly turns into a massive gold colored lion just under the size of a house, before he then lets out a roar right into my face!

I am unimpressed, raising an eyebrow before raising my hand and flicking the lion in the forehead.

"Ouch!" Gareth bellows as he reflexively switches to half human half animal form, about 12 feet tall and halfway between his human form and animal form as he stumbles back from the pain, before freezing in shock, "You hurt me…?" He seems astonished as I raise my eyebrow at him, "How could you harm me?! I ate the Cat Cat Fruit, Nemean Lion! I CAN'T be harmed!"

Taking in the information, I grin what would be feared as my famous, D smirk as I come up with a new idea, "I'm Walker D. Ashley. I can hurt you because I ate the Destroy Destroy Fruit. The only power stronger than pure destruction is death itself so of course I can hurt you. And I originally came here to capture you…but now I want you to join my pirate crew."

Gareth was now staring at me open-mouthed.

"You…came all the way up here, through all the traps that I set up for the reward, but now you want me on your crew?"

I nod quickly, "Yeah. Based on how badly the mayor wants you to be captured, you'd never get your freedom if you stayed here, not to mention if he was willing to spend so much money to get you brought to him instead of just picking some new guy to replace you. Besides, your devil fruit is a mythical zoan, which is rarer than even logia according to my knowledge. I will help you get away from this place, and you join my crew." I extend my hand to him, "You'll be free to do whatever you want, and I'll have an indestructible shield to go with my Destroy Destroy Fruit's offensive strength." He sighs, "You make an enticing point….alright, I know I won't be free if I stay here…I'll go with you, Captain."

I grin widely at him before taking his massive hand in mine, "You'll be my first mate then. We will take the world by storm!"

Gareth grins at my declaration but before he can open his mouth to say anything, streams of shadows suddenly pour out of the cave and wrap around Gareth, holding him against the wall! I leap up, as my attention is taken by the rapid movement as the scarred man from before materializes out of the shadows, his hunter gang coming out from the various exits to surround us.

"Chehehehe…how lucky a hunt we have today, boys! A mythical zoan…and a beautiful devil fruit wielder as well! Truly the goddess of the hunt smiles upon Shadow Hunter Chase today!"

I clench my fists angrily as I see the sexist bastard from before somehow tying up my new friend, and I yell out, "Hey scarface! Let go of my crewmate!"

Causing the group of hunters to gasp and fall silent, before the man turns to glare at me, "What did you call me, bitch?!" He snarls as wisps of dark shadows form around him into pointy spears before shooting forward at me! I quickly lean backwards, my hands on the ground before backflipping out of the way, then I lunge forward, dodging the spears of shadows and close the distance, before punching him in the face….only for my fist to pass through his face and smack into the cavern wall, which shatters on impact, along with the entire mountain top as well. The blast blew the small Hunter family goons off the mountain top, leaving an entirely flat top of the mountain with only myself, Gareth, who was now free since the shadows which were anchoring him to the wall now had nothing to support them, who was staring at me and where the mountain had been in equal parts awe and a bit of fear, and Chase, who is now staring at me in sheer terror.

"What kind of monster are you?!" He screams out as I turn an angry glare at him from the dust floating in the air where I had hit, my rage turning my eyes red with my power, "I'm Walker D. Ashley…." I state as I step forward, causing the man to step backwards fearfully, before shooting out of the dust towards Chase. The bounty hunter simply crosses his arms with a smirk, obviously expecting me to pass through him again, only for my fist to make contact and send him flying across the flat expanse to land near the edge. I stalk towards him slowly, while the bounty hunter shouts,

"Impossible! How can you hit me, with my Shadow Shadow Fruit?! I can't be hit by physical attacks!"

I let out a snort as I close the distance,

"Tell me…" I begin as I stalk closer to the terrified bounty hunter, who's arrogance was gone without his intangibility, "How can you become shadows…if there is nothing to cast them near you?" I state, causing the hunter's eyes to widen as I smirk, "The mountain…" Chase realizes before I nod, "Too bad you won't be around enough to make use of that discovery!"

I roar as I rush him, the terrified bounty hunter draws his sword from his back and a pistol from his belt and fires at me as I charge him, the bullets tearing into my ratted shirt before bouncing off of my skin, and he swings his sword erratically at me as terror grips him, before his sword shatters on impact with my body, causing him to go bug eyed, "No way!" he screams out before my fist slams into his stomach, and another huge explosion detonates on contact, which sends a burnt hunter flying off into the sunset.

Crossing my arms under my huge chest as I straighten up, I let out a huff before turning to Gareth, who is now watching me warily, "W-what kind of power is that?"

I sigh as I glance out towards the sunset, "I told you…I have the power of Destruction. I can destroy the entire world if I want to…"

Gareth nods slowly, before standing up, "You said I was your shield… I will accept that role. I will shield you and our crew should you use too much power."

I blink before thinking it over, "Very well. My allies and crewmates are protected, but those that are against us….They will be destroyed!"

-Next Dawn-

After grabbing everything that we will need, I turn around and leave the cave, glancing down the mountain and shrug, "How will we get down the mountain from here?"

Gareth grins, before grabbing me and putting me on his back before turning into his full lion form, and JUMPING OFF THE EDGE OF THE MOUNTAIN!

I let out a scream as he lands on the mountain before running down the mountain, down to the chasm at the bottom before leaping and landing in the forest. I'm sitting on his back, clutching my hand to my chest, panting for breath as he rumbles a chuckle, before I slap the back of his head and leap off of him. Brushing down my dirty and ripped up bloodstained old dress, I grin and head towards town, Gareth following me, returning to his full human form.

As we enter the town, I decide to stop at a clothing store and steal some new clothes and sewing equipment so I could put together a new outfit, causing Gareth to laugh, "Just like a pirate…" causing me to smirk at him before we head towards the shipyard and the massive battleship belonging to the bounty hunters. As we board the empty ship, Gareth takes his long naginata, and cuts through the ties and easily muscles the sails down as I grab the helm and steer us out of the bay. As we sail out of the bay, I turn as a group of shouting reaches my ears. On the shore is the spoiled little brat pointing at the half man half lion form of Gareth, easily visible at his huge size, as I flick my fingers and ignite explosions across every house on the shoreline, causing mass panic and smoke to exude across the sky. Cackling at the chaos I caused, we sail away, heading to the next island with our stolen battleship.

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Girl of Wind!

_**Chapter 2: The Invisible Girl of Wind! Marine Captain Vergo attacks!**_

We have been at sea in our stolen ship for the past two weeks. Thanks to all the members of the former crew that had been in the ship, Gareth and I had more than enough food to last just the two of us for a long time. Gareth is currently at the helm, since he had knowledge of how to reach the nearest island, which apparently he had sailed to many times before the mayor came to power and he ate his devil fruit. The ship, luckily, is designed so that one person can sail it at a time, probably so that the leader, Chase, could control who they chased if at sea, so I am currently sitting down in the captain's room, my hands moving down and stitching up my new assortment of clothes, cutting pieces off of other articles and moving them towards the others and stitching them together, my head looks up at a shout from Gareth breaks through the fog of repetition that I had been in, "Land ho!"

Letting out a sigh of relief, I move the torn apart clothes to the desk and stand up, before moving outside as we sail on towards the island that Gareth had spotted,

"Great job Gareth. Any idea what island it is?" I ask, as I gaze across the ocean waters, our ship sailing towards a very bustling port for such a small island.

Gareth furrows his eyebrows, thinking before he slams a fist into his palm, "Aye! It's Karate Island, Captain. That's why there are so many ships here. It must be time for the annual Karate tournament."

I let out a sigh of relief, "you've been here before…" I state as I turn to face him.

"Yeah. I had to earn money somehow. I learned from skilled fighters here so I could win the tournaments held here to win money so I could get away from that island."

With that, I grin as we sail in towards the island, "In that case, we should be fine to approach. But either way, let's sail to the far cape and approach the town from the forest."

And with that, we sail on towards the far side of the island, preparing to disembark.

-Timeskip-

As we drop anchor on the shore, we hoist the sails and move off the ship, heading towards the town through the forest. Gareth takes care of the wildlife that challenges us as we walk through, using brutal martial arts skills to take down the monotony of karate animals, ranging from Kung Fu Panda's to Chokeholding Cobras….Then of course, a Punching Panther leaps at me, but I quickly grab the panther around the neck and clench my fist, crushing the panthers neck with ease and the forest suddenly falls silent.

"Anyone else want to challenge me?" I call out, a deep red gleam in my black eyes, before continuing on towards the town, the martial animals moving out of my way out of self-preservation before challenging Gareth, which causes him to fall behind.

Trusting that Gareth can fend for himself, I go on ahead, finally making it into the town proper, which seems to be packed to the gills with tourists and fighters, both grizzled veterans and wannabe fighters who've obviously never thrown a punch, and surprisingly, a huge amount of white coated marines sprinkled through the crowds.

As I wander through the pagoda style streets, filled with houses and archways, along with old style dojos and places of fighting, I feel as though someone was watching me. As I stop and spin around slowly, I notice a group of four marines gathered at the end of the street.

"She went this way, I'm sure of it!"

"Blast it, you lost her! Now Captain Vergo will be disappointed!"

"I can't help it! How do you keep track of an invisible girl?!"

"It can't be helped. Let's go and search the area thoroughly before we quit.

"Oh? Invisible girl…interesting…"

I quickly walk down the same way I came in, heading towards where I felt someone watching me. Sure enough, I see a little girl hiding under a bench. She appears to be about 12 years old, with long waist length navy blue hair and navy eyes, wearing a sprinkled white and gray dress. She gasps as soon as she sees that I saw her and disappears into thin air, causing me to blink rapidly before noticing a blurry waviness in the same spot. Grinning at the spot, I move over and sit on top of the bench, moving so my tattered dress fell in front of the bench, turning to look up at the bunch of marines that had rushed down the street.

"You there! Have you seen a girl with blue hair?"

Blinking in concentration, I tilt my head back, before responding.

"Hmm…Oh yeah! I think I saw her run that way, into the forest." I state, as I point to the forest.

The marines then rush off towards the forest without even thanking me, and I let out a scoff, "typical marines…." I sneer before moving to the side and speaking to the air, "It's alright. The bad people are gone now."

As I sit there, the blue haired girl appears on the bench next to me, "Why didn't you turn me in to them?"

I shrug, "I hate marines. Plus you seem like a nice girl. Why do they want you?"

She sighs, "Well, everyone on the island wants me because of my powers. Ever since I ate the Wind Wind fruit, all the fighters and managers have wanted me to help them cheat in the tournaments. My family wound up dead because of all the fighting over me….even the marine captain came here to catch me."

My eyes narrow before I sigh, "Unfortunately that won't change….people are all selfish. Well, as long as I'm here, nobody will hurt or catch you. After all, I'd like to be your friend."

The girls eyes widen before tearing up, "R-really?"

I nod as I hold out my hand, "I care only for those who are my allies, family or my crew. We destroy anyone who threatens our freedom to live the way we want too." I smile at her before holding out my hand, "I'm Ashley. Want to join my crew and become as free as the wind you are?"

The girl smiles through her tears and places her small hand in mine, "Yeah! I'm Wendy. Let's go!"

-Timeskip-

I head back through the town, Wendy now sitting on my shoulders, invisible with her wind powers but her hands holding onto my hair, anchoring her in place.

While we're on our way to meet with Gareth at his sensei's house, I spend some time talking with Wendy and getting to know her better. Since this was just supposed to be a supply gathering trip, he had went to meet with his sensei to get supplies while I wandered the town before going to meet with him.

Now I knock on the door and wait, playing with Wendy who was twirling my hair around, before the door opens to reveal Gareth, who grins, "Captain!" and grabs me in a hug.

Before I could flick his nose for getting too close to me, he starts whispering in my ear, causing me to realize that he was using the hug as cover to speak into my ear.

"Pretend to be a merchant captain."

Before dragging me into the dining room, where, sitting around a table on the floor, was an old man with spectacles and a thin, wiry frame, wearing an orange and blue gi and a man with a marine captain uniform on, long blue marine trousers and a white marine uniform, as well as wearing black sunglasses. He was a tall, light-skinned and lean man, yet muscular as well. He also had jagged lightning bolt like sideburns and the beginnings of a mustache, as well as, strangely, a set of chopsticks stuck to the left side of his face.

The old man holds out his arms, "Ahh! Here we are then. Your new merchant captain, is she, Gareth?" he asks, causing me to nod, "yeah. I'm Walker Ashley." I state, shaking the old man's hand while also looking at the marine sitting on the ground, who was silently staring at me.

The old man grins widely, a grin full of pride as he notices my attention, "Ah, this is the student of my best student. Miss Walker, meet Marine Captain Vergo from the North Blue."

Vergo turns his gaze from over my shoulder down to my eyes, as he stands up to offer his hand, "A pleasure."

My hand grips onto his hand, squeezing tightly as I stare into his sunglasses, "The pleasure is mine as well, Captain." While we're greeting each other, the old sensei leaves the room to get more tea leaves. As he returns my squeezing, my stare turns into a glare as soon as the old sensei leaves the room, and my hand tightens hard enough to crack bones,

"Listen to me, Marine filth….I don't know why you want her, but leave Wendy alone. She's mine now, and if you don't, I will annihilate you and anyone stupid enough to get in my way."

Vergo's kind façade wavers, as he states, "Oh is that so? You are willing to stand against the might of the World Government? After all, she's a dangerous girl, and must be locked up to protect others."

I grin darkly at him, "Well, in that case, I assure you that she's in good hands, since no matter how dangerous she is, I am far more dangerous than she is, marine filth. Nobody will stand in my way and live to tell about it."

Vergo's façade suddenly shatters at my words, as his hand turns black, "You have no idea who you're threatening, girl. Joker wants the girl, and what he wants, he gets."

My glare deepens, my eyes turning red, "Not this time. If he wants her, he can come fight me himself, and I'll blow him away."

Suddenly the old man returns to the room, causing the massive tension in the room to disperse as both Vergo and myself return to our kind facades, since he, for some reason or other, had to keep his position until he got higher in the marines, and killing the old man would shatter relations between them and cause him to be investigated, and I had to maintain pleasantries for Gareth's sake, leaving both of us having to play the part as I release the marine's hand. "Nice to meet you, Captain. Gareth, let's go. We still have to load the ship and leave if we want to meet our deadline."

With that, I bow to the old sensei before striding out of the house, Gareth following me after saying a hasty farewell to his sensei.

As I head towards the forest and our ship, Gareth races after me,

"What the fuck was that?!" he roars angrily at me, and I grab him and shove him against the wall, "The girl they want is our newest crew member." I snarl before explaining Wendy's situation. After hearing about Wendy's situation, Gareth quickly apologizes and Wendy floats up to sit on his shoulders. We start heading out of the town and reach the forest, avoiding the marines rushing through the town. As we run through the forest, I quickly throw myself forward in a somersault, dodging as a black fist slams into the ground where I had been, revealing the Marine Captain as my assailant.

"Gareth, take Wendy and go! I'll hold him off!" I shout, causing them to flinch before they run off, as I turn around, ready to fight Marine Captain Vergo, who immediately lunges for me, his fist ready and covered in black. Believing that my devil fruit defenses would protect me, I arrogantly ignored his fist and prepared to punch him…but the breath suddenly leaves my lungs as the black fist bypasses my defenses and slams into my stomach, before sending me flying. I land on the ground, bouncing multiple times before I flip over to land on my feet.

Panting for breath, "So….you can hit me…" I breathe out as I glare up, before my eyes widen as my opponent seems to disappear, before he suddenly appears in front of me, black fists and legs moving to slam into me. A fist slams into my right breast, then my left shoulder, followed by a leg sweep into my stomach again. I go flying again, only for the marine to continue the assault, his fists slamming into my body over and over until finally he stops and I land in a heap on my back on the ground.

As I try to gather myself, I look up to see the marine standing above me, a sword now in his hand, looking down on me as I watch the sword become black like his fists, before he raises the sword, "Joker always gets what he wants. He's a new world pirate, far out of your league, and now you're gonna die, and so is your companion before I take the girl to him."

Lying there, covered in blood and bruises, I start laughing as I realize something, and also confusing Vergo, who blinks as I continue laughing. "What's so funny, pirate?" Vergo demands as I reach out with my devil fruit, "You showed me that there's still so much I have to learn…but I refuse to die here!" I scream out as I reach out with my destruction powers, unleashing one of my techniques developed on the unique fruit land.

Suddenly spheres of red-yellow light appear around Vergo and myself before, " **BLEVE!"** I roar as I clench my fist, detonating the spheres I created, and the massive amounts of explosive energy within, causing a truly massive cascade effect that causes the explosions to expand outward in an increasing effect that shakes the entire island and even splits the entire Martial island, easily triple the size of the other islands I had been on, into three separate chunks, as the explosion causes the land itself to tear itself apart at the center of my blast, and a funnel cone shaped explosion forms in the sky before a massive shockwave expels outward.

A gust of wind suddenly picks me up before I could fall into the ocean that had appeared, lifting me to land on my ship's deck as Wendy grabs my hand and floats me with her Wind logia powers, and I manage to stay awake long enough to see Vergo fall into the ocean with a splash.

Struggling to stay conscious, I look over at a teary eyed Wendy, "Get us out of here Wendy…" I manage to get out before slowly passing out. Then everything goes black as we sail away….

 _ **End Chapter 2**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Betrayed Samurai!

_**Chapter 3: The Betrayed Samurai! Arrival in the West Blue!**_

A few days ago, we had just left Martial Island in pieces and a plethora of dead bodies behind us as we fled from the Marines wanting revenge for my blowing up the Marine Captain Vergo that they adored. I, meanwhile, was currently unconscious due to the beating that I took at the hands of said Marine Captain, and was lying in my bed, covered in bandages and my clothes in tatters, slowly waking up early due to the shaking of our stolen ship….

'Crrreaaakkk…'

 **CRASH!**

"Aah! Ouch!" I shriek out as the entire ship seems to jump, which sends me flying off of the bed and landing on the floor with a thump.

Glaring at the walls around me, I painfully get up and stumble out the door and onto the wet, rainy deck of the ship as Wendy flies around keeping the wind behind the sails and making sure none of us would fall into the ocean while Gareth guides the ship from the help. Stumbling over to the stairs, I grip the railing as I climb up to the helm deck, before yelling over the roar of the storm winds, "WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Gareth jumps a foot in the air before responding, "Those marines you pissed off haven't stopped chasing us, Captain! Gah!" he shouts as a cannonball blows away part of the railing and clips the mast.

Rapidly thinking through my options, I quickly realize a plan that would get us safely away and guarantee that as long as we survive the trip, we wouldn't have to worry about the marines catching up until we were long gone.

"Gareth! Take us into the Red Line and head for the West Blue!" I shout to our helmsman, who shouts to me, "What about the marine ships?!" "Do it, Gareth! I'll handle the Marines!" Gareth nods slowly before turning the ship out towards the massive wall, heading towards the opening that would take us into the West Blue while I turned around and gripped the railing with one hand, before holding my hand out and flexing my destruction powers, spontaneously causing explosions that blew up the entire marine ships, explosions blasting apart hulls or ripping apart masts with ease. Soon all the marine ships are sinking or too damaged to follow us.

-A few tense minutes later-

Suddenly we are sailing in just a storm, as the Marine ships have all been blown apart. Using her wind powers, Wendy easily guides the ship through the opening as we suddenly start sailing up the mountain, although soon the canal branches off and we start sailing sideways across the Red Line, before the canal angles downward. Wendy flies up and fills the sails with wind, while Gareth mans the helm, moving our ship along as we sail down towards the West Blue.

-A few weeks of travel later-

After informing Wendy and Gareth of the fact that a new world grade pirate was after her, Wendy was very grateful that we had saved her, since if a new world pirate truly was after her, then nobody but me and my impressive powers could keep her safe. Also, after the realization that there existed techniques that could bypass devil fruit defenses, I decided that we were going to spend far longer than we needed to train and prepare for the Grand Line…by traveling and gathering a full crew from all 4 of the Blues.

After informing Gareth and Wendy, they surprisingly agreed with me, since they had seen my strength and the fact that I had received such a beating didn't sit well with them. After we made it down the Red Line, we decided to train while we made it to the next island.

Now that we have made it, I spot an island off the port bow and call out, "Gareth, Wendy, turn us twenty degrees to port, there's an island we can restock at." Hearing them call out affirmatives, I grin as I turn around and return to my quarters, putting away my almost finished new outfit choice as we pull up and dock.

Walking out of the captain's quarters, I navigate the halls and walk off the lowered gangplank and onto the dock, followed by Gareth, with Wendy flying next to my head.

As I walk down the pier, a group of civilians step forward, all smiles, all wearing cowboy style outfits, "Welcome to Nothing Island!" they all cheer out, causing me to abruptly stop, Gareth almost walking into me as I stare incredulously, "You call this place Nothing Island?!" I gape as I can practically hear Gareth's jaw hit the ground as the spokesman in the front, a grey haired, lean old man wearing a Hawaiian colored cowboy jacket and brown cowboy pants, with twin pistols on his hips replies rather cheerfully, "Yup! This here island is Nothing island, because there's nothing special about it! In fact, you fellers are the first people to come here all year. At least them Mafia families don't bother with this here island either." At his words the other citizens let out a raucous cheer, shooting their pistols into the air in celebration and starting to dance around cheerfully.

I blink before facepalming at the utter ridiculousness unfolding in front of me, "Nothing makes sense anymore…." I groan as headache manifests, while Wendy is just giggling at mine and Gareth's expressions, before I shake my head and turn to Gareth, "At least we'll be able to relax here and gain information." I point out before turning to the old man, "We're just landing here to resupply and we'll be leaving once that's done."

The old man nods, "You can stay at my inn until you're ready to leave, by the way, my name is Calvin." With a quick nod, I state, "I'm Ashley, and this is Gareth and Wendy." We start heading towards the inn when suddenly a loud male voice shouts, "Begone, Ninja!" I quickly look up and leap backwards, Wendy letting out a scream as a golden-white sword sparkling with volts of electricity slices through her, the assailant sending a huge cloud of sand up with his landing. Lucking Wendy's Logia powers ensured she wasn't harmed by the sword although her hair was a different story. Wendy's beautiful azure hair was rendered puffy and spiky from the electricity passing through the air that was covering the sword zapping her hair comically, but I wasn't concentrated on her ruined hairdo.

"Wendy!" I shout, enraged as I grab onto her and pull her into my arms, my glare promising death as I glance over Wendy's assailant now that the sand cloud had dispersed. He was a shorter male, rather stocky and built, wearing strange red and white armor. He had a dark red and gold armored headpiece with no faceplate or top, and long dark brown spiky hair that extended from the top and went down his back, along with red armor and golden designs, along with white and gold cloth covering his legs and back, enabling quick movement, with a resplendent white two handed katana with a light blue tinted edge, that even now sparkled with electric sparks.

Before I could raise my hand and blow the assailant away, the old man snaps, "Ranzo! What are you doing!" he bellows at the swordsman, who scowls back at him, "Attacking a little girl? The shame!" With a grunt, the swordsman sheaths his blade into a sheath just as colorful as the blade itself, before he turns away and walks towards the beach. Blinking in surprise at the turn of events, I turn towards the mayor, who sighs and gestures to the inn, "Come in and I'll explain." He says as he turns around to shuffle into the inn. I glance over to Gareth, who shrugs in indifference, and look down at Wendy who was pulling on my long hair, "I-I think we should listen to Calvin-san…" Smiling down at her, I reach over and pat her head, "Of course we will. Besides…I think we need more information on this sea." With that, I walk over and head down into the inn, followed by my two crewmembers.

As we head in, my gaze moves across the small yet cozy inn. It's rather small, with plenty of alcoves in the walls, round wooden tables dotted around the room, with a large bar attached to one wall in the back, and a set of stairs in the corner, leading to rooms upstairs. Following the old man, I walk across the empty inn and sit at the bar, Gareth following me while Wendy floats around above us, playing with the ceiling fan.

Calvin follows us over to sit behind the bar as his granddaughter, Sharlene, pours a glass of rum for the old man, who drains it in one sip while Gareth drinks from a huge tankard of beer and I sip some wine from a glass cup before turning a raised eyebrow onto Calvin, who sighs at my expectant look. "Fine…I guess you deserve an explanation…"

"That would probably be best. Otherwise I'd have to kill him for trying to hurt Wendy." I state offhandedly as Calvin and Sharlene stiffen at how brazenly I said that, before the old man decides to ignore what I said.

"That young man's name is Ranzo. He hasn't told any of us his surname or anything about his family name ever since he washed up on our shores six years ago, but he did tell us enough to piece it together. Apparently, he's from some island deep in the Grand Line. His own twin brother joined a pirate crew out there, and allowed the entire crew access to the island, where the captain performed a coup and took over the island. Ranzo escaped and drifted from island to island until he wound up here."

Blinking, I nod as I rapidly think to myself before speaking, "Interesting…"

Before Calvin could speak, the door bursts open and the young swordsman we were talking about bursts through the door, "What have you done, old man! What did you tell these…pirates…?!" he snarls at the old man, hand on the hilt of his sword, but I decide to interrupt.

"Do you want revenge?"

The quarreling men immediately silence, as they both turn to me as I twist around in the chair to gaze at the swordsman, who sneers, "Of course I do, but weaklings like you won't be able to do anything to them…why do you think I'm still here?"

My eyes narrow at him as the small grin on my lips abruptly disappears, "you think us weak…then let me make a proposal."

My grin widens as I gaze towards Ranzo, "Why don't you and Gareth fight? Let us prove our strength to you, and know that we will become the strongest in the world."

Ranzo straightens as he turns to look me straight in the eyes, dark brown eyes glaring into my own golden amber eyes as I return his glare, before he nods, "Very well. If your crew mate wins, I will join your crew. However, if I win, you will leave here immediately and never come back!" I nod, "Agreed." With that, we all make our way outside, but before I follow Ranzo out, Gareth stops and looks at me, "Captain…why do you want me to fight?" I turn around to him with a smile, "Because I trust you can win. I won't be fighting every battle after all." I state, causing my first mate to grin widely before nodding, "I won't let you down, Captain." He walks out towards the center of the clearing in the village center, as I state quietly, "I know you won't."

With that said and done, I follow the others out and stand next to Calvin with Wendy floating next behind me, who is standing on a wooden porch overlooking a circular clearing, with Gareth standing with his arms crossed at one end of the clearing and Ranzo on the other end, his sword in his sheath and both hands on the hilt. Calvin raises his aged hands up and shouts, "We have an honor duel on our hands! Instead of the traditional gun style bout, we have a good ol' beat down style! On one side, we have our own undefeated champion, our samurai swordsman, Ranzo the Lightning Swordsman!" The crowd around us lets out a cheer as the swordsman ignores the cheers to focus on his opponent, receiving an approving nod from me as Calvin continues to ramp up the crowd, "And on the other side, we have the challenger, Gareth of the Black Ash Pirates!" I blink at the new epithet for our crew, turning accusing eyes on the old man, who shrugs, "Ya've got black hair and ash on your clothes." I mull over the words as Calvin turns back to shout more to the crowd, "The Black Ash Pirates, huh…I like it, though not for the reason he gave…." Finally, Calvin turns back to the fighters, pulling out a ceremonial pistol and pointing it towards the sky, "Are you both ready?! Then may the fight…BEGIN!" As he fires the pistol into the sky on the last word with a loud bang!

Upon the firing of the pistol, Ranzo immediately unsheathes his blade, lightning arching down and around the blade as he lunges quickly, his blade just a blur arching out over his right shoulder, intending to cut down Gareth with a slash across his chest. Gareth however, just stands there as the blade lands on his shoulder…and bounces right off without doing any damage. Gareth smirks as Ranzo stumbles back from the completely unexpected outcome. Shaking his head, Ranzo immediately lunges again, bringing his blade around and down, landing multiple strikes to Gareth's body within a few seconds, his speed incredible for an East Blue swordsman, even possibly quicker than most Paradise swordsmen, but for all his speed, his strikes fail to get past the mythical defenses of the Nemean Lion. I smirk as I watch Gareth just stand there, watching the swordsman tire himself out fruitlessly, as Calvin and the other civilians stare open mouthed at the complete reversal of the situation. Apparently they were used to Ranzo being the one sided winner finishing the fights with his speed before any shots could be fired, and this fight was such a complete turnaround that they were all astounded.

The fight goes on like this for the next ten minutes before Ranzo finally stops, panting heavily for breath, "Im…possible…. How…?" I grin widely as I step up next to Calvin, "Gareth ate the Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Nemean Lion. The nemean lion is a mythical creature, its magical defenses are famous for being unable to be pierced or harmed by any type of weapon. Everyone here could attack Gareth at the same time and keep going all day and none of you would get past his defenses." Ranzo stares wide eyed at Gareth, as he grins a wide grin and proceeds to enter his half man, half animal zoan form, going from his normal size to his 12 foot tall size, his blonde hair getting wilder and some red streaks in it, his hands turning into lion paws, complete with claws and his chest getting larger and more muscled, towering over the exhausted swordsman. Before either of the two combatants could make a move…

 **BOOM!**

A huge cannon blast rings out from the ocean, and a series of houses blow up, a blast also striking our ship, sending the people into a panic as a young boy shouts, PIRATES!"

Calvin immediately calls an end to the match and starts shouting orders to the other islanders, as Ranzo struggles to his feet, preparing to join the defense. I ignore the commotion as I slowly walk to the shore, where I could see the pirate ship sailing in towards us. It's a rather rickety and small sloop, smaller than our stolen battleship, sailing a tattered black flag with a skull covered with a black crack down the middle of the skull, and a long ugly red tongue sticking out of the skull.

The same young boy, about seven or eight years old, with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a drab blue shirt and tattered old cowboy jacket with patched up pants, and strangely, a pot on his head like a hat, grabs my arm, "Lady, you gotta gets away before's they gets ere!"

I shrug the boy off and simply hold out my hand towards the ship, and twirl my wrist so that my hand is facing palm up, then I flick my index and middle finger pointing up, and my thumb outwards as my destruction power causes an explosion in the center of the ship's deck, blowing the entire ship up in a huge explosion.

 **DO-DOOOOOM!**

The entire island seems to freeze solid, as the cowboys and Ranzo stare, uncomprehendingly at the space where a ship had been, which nothing is left but black ashes falling from the sky, as I turn to Calvin with a grin, "The Black Ash Pirates is…quite an apt name." I state as though I'm stating the weather, causing Gareth and Wendy to collapse in laughter. I smirk at their laughter, before sobering as I glance over to a still shell-shocked Calvin, "Well, since those pirates damaged our ship, we're gonna need to repair it before we head back to sea." I call out as I turn and start walking towards the bar, "Besides, I'd like some more information about how this sea works…I heard you mentioned Mafia?" I state, turning to Calvin, who pales before nodding as we head to the lone bar. "Gareth! Wendy!" I call out, causing the two, still laughing on the ground, to stop laughing and look up at me, "Load up the supplies and assist the villagers with repairing our ship. Once the ship is repaired, we're leaving."

Gareth stands to his feet with a nod, and heads towards the ship, Wendy floating up to land on his shoulder. As I head towards the bar,

"Wait!" a voice shouts at me.

Stopping, I turn around to look at a panting Ranzo, who drops to his knees in exhaustion at my feet. I simply look down at him, my long black hair blowing in the wind as he looks up at me, "Take me with you…"

Raising my eyebrow, I glance down at him, "Oh? I thought you believed us as weak? Besides, the duel never had a victor." With that, I turn around and start walking to the ship, a smirk crossing my lips as the samurai shouts out, "I've seen a lot in my travels, but I've never seen such power!" "Oh? And tell me, why do you want my strength?" I ask, as Ranzo gets to his feet, lifting his head and throwing a glare full of rage and pain, "I want revenge! On my honor as a samurai, I will kill my brother with this sword!" My grin spreads wide as I simply give a nod, and start back towards the bar, "Then come help fill me in on the information I need."

- _ **Timeskip**_ -

After talking with both Calvin and Ranzo, who identified the technique from Vergo as Haki, a new world technique, that he himself hadn't yet figured out how to do, as well as learning about the West Blue as a whole. Apparently there were the 5 families of the West, who were the aforementioned mafia families that rule the West Blue. Narrowing my eyes, a grin splits my face, "Mafia, hmm…interesting…"

Now that our ship is finished, we decided to continue sailing with our new swordsman, deeper into the West Blue. As we start to sail away I decide to make a declaration.

"We're going on a recruiting trip…through all the blue seas!"

 **End of Chapter 3**


	5. Chapter 4: The Sharpshooter

_AN: Wow it's been waaaaaaaaaaay too long since I last updated this story, huh? I must use this time to apologize to all my readers for the long wait, but I hope it is worth it since this is over 3000 words in this chapter. I do apologize for taking such a long time to update, but between battling college classes as well as family issues and the dreaded Writers Block, so I am extremely sorry and I hope you accept my apology and continue to enjoy my story. Without further ado, and waaaaay too late, enjoy the latest installment of this story while I work on my other One Piece story as well._

 **Chapter 4: Sharpshooter Isle! Search for a Gunner!**

The newly dubbed Black Ash Pirates are sailing through the West Blue in search of new crewmates. As we sail northeast, across the entire Blue sea from our original starting point at near the Southwest corner of the West Blue, heading diagonally across the West Blue towards the farther corner where the Calm Belt would take us into the North Blue. As we sail onwards, I finally put the finishing touches on the outfit that I would wear for the rest of our journey as pirates. While finishing up the outfit, the door to my captain's room flies open and Wendy shoots into the room,

"Ashley-nii! We found some more land!"

I nod in her direction, "Alright. Let me finish this up then we'll make landfall."

Wendy, ever curious, floats over to above my shoulder, observing what I was making,

"What's that, big sister?"

"This, Wendy?" I ask, with a smile curving my lip, "This is my Pirate outfit. I'm gonna need a blade too…" I mutter to myself as I shrug, finishing the final touch. "Aaand done!"

With that, I straighten up and put the finished outfit away, before turning to Wendy,

"Let's go see this new Island for ourselves."

As we head out onto the deck, I blink away the bright sunlight glinting off of the metal from what must be hundreds of small single passenger ships, around plenty of small islands, each one varying from a mere 200 feet across, to the central island. Blinking, I gaze across the island, noticing marine ships scattered around and were…guiding us into port?

I turn a questioning gaze to Gareth, wondering what the devil have we gotten into now?

Gareth shrugs, "Apparently the ship we stole comes here every year to participate in this tournament for the best shooters in all four blues. Since they're such big contenders, even as bounty hunters, the marines are here to help police the locals and guide the big contenders to their own docks."

I blink rapidly, "Interesting…so this ship we have has such a big reputation…maybe we should keep it for the rest of our Blues trip…Incidentally, how long until landfall?"

Ranzo speaks up for the first time, already decked out in his armor, "At this speed, a few hours, Captain."

I nod slowly as I gaze around me, "In that case, I'll get ready for landfall. You guys do so too."

With that, I head back into the captain's quarters.

-A few hours later-

As we pull into dock, we notice a bunch of marines standing at attention, along with a Marine Vice Admiral standing at the head. Looking at them, I clench my fists unconsciously in rage before calming as my rational mind recognizes the need for civility. As the ramp lowers, I lock gazes with the marine vice admiral, my gaze taking in his appearance. He is a rather tall and well-built man, about 7 feet tall, with tanned skin and white hair falling down the sides of his head slicked back wearing a white Marine Coat with blue epaulets over a gunmetal gray suit and gunmetal gray eyes. Strapped to his back is a strange cross between a musket and a sword. The Vice Admiral steps forward, "Greetings, Shadow Coalition. Welcome back to the annual Sniper Shooting Spectacular. I am Vice Admiral Magnarlos, the Marine in charge of the Marine's here this year."

I nod with a genial smile as I look over at him, having already come up with a nice story to get past without causing a fuss. "Nice to see you, Vice Admiral. Unfortunately we are not going to be participating this year. My big brother, Chase, is focusing on a rather unique hunt who utilizes traps and he took the entire coalition with him. I'm just here with my bodyguards to enjoy the show."

The old man nods with a chuckle, "I see. That does fit with what I've been told of him. Well, then I bid you enjoy the show this year!" With that, the large man leaves, taking the crowd of Marines with him. After they leave I turn to my crewmates, "It looks like they either haven't heard that we stole the ship or what we've done. I'd like to keep it that way. Gareth, you guard the ship. Ranzo, you're in charge of supplies. Get what we need and then get back here."

Gareth nods as he turns and heads back up onto the ship, where he lies on the deck. Ranzo, being unused to the crew mechanics, looks over at me, "But what about you and Wendy?"

Grinning a D worthy smile at him, "Wendy and I will be watching the competition. We do still need a gunner."

With that, I walk forward to follow the road between the stone buildings, Wendy floating invisibly behind me as I walk towards the center of town.

-Line Break-

We have arrived in the booth granted to the owners of the ship we stole, and Wendy and I are currently watching over the countless gun wielders spread across the massive field arena set up in the center of town. Over 10,000 feet of open field, with countless target rings scattered about. There are areas for sharpshooters, near the wall of the arena with a clear view of a few miles out as well as scattered windows for snipers cut into the walls allowing them to shoot out of them for their sniper competition. I raise my eyebrows, noticing that although the name of the competition is the Sniper Shooting Spectacular, the vast majority of the field on the inside is designed for much smaller ranges. There are scattered cannons all over a quarter of the field. Another quarter has massive wooden walls in the middle of the line, filled with holes in the walls and targets that disappear and appear periodically, set up for pistol and mid-range weapon precision. The third quarter has a massive amount of stone walls scattered around the area, as well as a massive amount of targets behind the last stone wall. Then the fourth quarter is filled with snipers and gunners checking their weapons, as the holes carved into the walls are for the sniper contest. Finally there is a stage built into the center, as well as a large man climbing the steps going up to the stage.

Wendy is staring around with wide eyes, her childish navy eyes sparkling as she looks around the buzzing arena, causing me to chuckle as I lean forward, noticing the man in the stage as he….rips open his shirt, revealing a type of speaker a lot like the massive speakers that were used in nightclubs back in my old world set into his chest, as well as dials that he expertly spins before his voice BELLOWS out from the speaker, much louder than the crowd, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE 32ND ANNUAL TRIPLE S CONTEST!"

The crowd roars as I raise my eyebrows at the obvious devil fruit power being showcased, "My guess is, he ate the speaker-speaker fruit and became a speaker man….how underwhelming…" I mutter, too low for Wendy to hear as the obnoxiously loud man, whose name is Loudred Drew, goes over the tournament schedule while ramping up the crowd. Apparently first is the Cannonade Crash, which is where contestants have to run between the cannons and the cannonballs stashes, pick up cannonballs, lug them to their cannon, then fire them and hit the targets to earn points. They have 15 minutes to earn as many points as they can, and they have to be smart enough to not use one of the rigged cannons that are designed to blow up upon usage, which would immediately eliminate the contestant from the Crash and erase all their accumulated points.

My eyes narrow as I stare at the field, "I see…" causing Wendy to look over at me, "what do you mean, Ashley-nee?" I turn over to look at Wendy before explaining, "Every gunner worth his salt on the sea knows how to recognize poorly maintained cannon, since using one on the sea would result in an explosion, which not only destroys the cannon, but also injures the ship and any crew near it. As such, the competition is designed to recognize those that have the skill to survive out on the sea and possess the knowledge needed to be a gunner on a ship. They are also required to know the fastest way to reload a cannon as well as be strong enough to carry heavy cannonballs all over the ship deck, aim and fire, which is where the moving targets come in."

I explain, causing Wendy to nod in understanding as I lean forward, "Coming to watch these events was a much better decision than I thought...if the other events are just like these, then we can just sit back and pick out a good choice for our crew's gunner from the winners."

Wendy nods with a bright smile as I lean back in the comfy chair set in the shadowed dark booth, obviously designed for Chase to lord over his fellow hunters as I settle down to watch, the corner of my lips curling up as the contest would begin shortly…..

-Contest begins-

Sitting back, I watch as contestant after contestant enters the field and begin competing. Most of them lose due to the stress of competition driving them to pick a rigged cannon and ending up injured and removed from the Crash. My attention is suddenly grabbed by Loudred, who is announcing the next contestant, who won last year's Crash. A rather huge beluga whale fishman named Tagger, who stands at a massive 12 feet tall, the same size as Gareth in his hybrid form. He wears only a thick pair of pants, leaving his dark blue hair over his stark paper white skin which is blinding in the sunlight, in addition to a feeling of wrong that his appearance suggests, though not as much since his face looks more human like than most fishmen, with scars littering his thick white skin. I lean back, interested as the beluga whale expertly goes over his task, easily carrying four cannonballs at once, two in each palm and two rested on his forearms which are held close to his chest, as he carries them to the farthest cannon and unloads before returning to gather more ammunition. At the end, Tagger has an overwhelming lead on the rest of the competition, leading me to lean backwards, as Wendy glances at me, recognizing my pensive thinking mode and stays quiet.

My thoughts are interrupted as the announcer makes a surprising announcement, as the only female participating in all 4 contests is the last to compete in the Crash. Intrigued, I lean forward to get an impression of the woman, whose name is Chapman Marina. She is a taller than average female, with dark mocha colored skin and dark red hair. Her frame is thinner than my own, yet she sports a large chest common with most women, yet her arms and legs are considerably thicker than most. She's wearing a dark maroon shirt with a black armband on her left arm, along with a bandolier filled with ammo along with dark brown camo jeans and hunting boots. On her head she wears a unique headset, one eye piece looks like it zooms out like a telescope as the other one has a bright red glass eye piece in it, which I realize with a jolt that it was a crude _infrared scope!_

Watching closely now as Marina begins at the gunshot that starts each round, her strategy is as different from Taggers as possible. Where Tagger took his time and made sure to carry a lot at once to hit his shots, Marina trusted her aim and skills and simply filled the field with cannonballs. Never once loading a rigged cannon, she fired shot after shot, darting back to the cannonball stash to grab a new one before running with it to a cannon which she loaded and fired before repeating the process. As the points added up, Marina was obviously catching up to the fishman, who looked furious as she closed on him. She was a few points away from passing his score, as she had it set so that all she needed was the last shot. But as she fired and the buzzer rang, the target in the distance _moved out of the way._ Marina's eyes widened as the fishman roared in victory, having just been announced as the victor, while my eyes narrowed. Suddenly a gust of wind distracts me, as I look over at Wendy, who is rather adorably angry, floating in the air a foot off the ground with her face pinched angrily as she growls,

"They cheated!"

I nod with a dark glare, "Remember what Ranzo said? I bet that there was mafia involvement here….The fishman must be part of one of them…."

Returning my attention to the field, I notice that Marina, looks frustrated but unsurprised, before moving stoically over to the next event that is starting up, which is the Precision Popper, where the contestants here are allowed to use whatever ranged weapon that they want within the time limit. As I watch, I notice that Marina has moved to enter as one of the beginning contestants this time, as she steps forward, unslinging…a bow? I blink before smirking widely as she expertly unslings her bow, realizing that this must be her favorite weapon, yet the crowd doesn't approve, for a chorus of jeers and laughter fills the stadium.

As the gun goes off, the laughter abruptly stops, for Marina has shown why she is using the bow. Arrow after arrow lance out, without her even looking for some shots as she goes, amassing an incredibly high score that immediately discourages the vast majority of competitors.

I let out a joyous laugh as I watch the dark skinned girl show up the idiots in the crowd, as the rest of the competitors try but fail to get close to her score. As the PP nears completion, the last entrance immediately has my hackles up, for it is a very thin, lanky almost ratlike man named Mongoose. He has dirty blonde hair that covers his head and a mustache that looks like whiskers due to the strands of dark brown in the light blonde mustache. Upon the gunshot firing to signal the start of his round, Mongoose immediately pulls out a long barreled pistol and starts firing. My eyes narrow as I notice that his aim isn't the best, yet he somehow hits every single shot. As the time winds down and he notices that he is running low on time, the rat immediately starts firing rapidly, causing me to notice as targets are moving much faster in order to _be in place to get hit by his bullets._

I let out a snarl as my fists clench on the chair, as the rat, with his friends helping him out, manages to squeak out a few points over Marina.

"Cheating mafia again….these guys must really want to win."

"But how do they get away with it?" Wendy asks, confused as she looks around at the cheering crowd. "Wouldn't somebody notice?"

I shake my head as I look over at her, "The mafia specialize in the shadows. These in particular are probably very skilled at manipulating public events. I wouldn't be surprised if every winner of the tournament is a member of one of the five mafia families."

Wendy blinks before shaking her head, her blue hair swishing as tears collect in the corners of her eyes, "But that isn't fair…."

I look at her then shake my head, before taking a closer look at Marina, noticing that she looks frustrated, but not surprised. It's almost as if…

"She knows. She knows the mafia is rigging the competition."

Wendy whips around to look at me, "What do you mean?!"

I gesture over to the dark skinned gunner, "She isn't surprised. Angry, frustrated, but she isn't surprised." Wendy looks over at Marina as I lean back in Chase's chair, my gaze contemplating the frustrated gunner as she goes over to the third quarter of the field, getting ready for Fusillade Frenzy, which is the competition for the heavy guns. The vast majority of the competitors are guys the size of Gareth and Tagger, many of them fishmen holding massive assault guns or rocket launchers that look waaaay too heavy for an ordinary human to lug around without devil fruit help.

Loudred announces the start of the Frenzy, which starts off with a man about 10 feet tall, with green skin, a very ugly looking face that only a mother could love, (and even then, probably not that likely), and a massive 4-barreled machine gun, which is apparently nicknamed Maximus, obviously an affectionate nickname given to an inanimate object, just like how a young child nicknames their favorite toys. The ugly troll like man, named Blaster Ogre, is apparently the favorite to win this year, for last year's winner apparently blew himself up with his own bombs. Now the goal is the same as the other events, hit the targets to earn points. The Frenzy, though, has no openings between the solid stone wall, one for each competitor, that stand between the targets and the gunner, which is why this is the heavy weapons stage, as the point is to show off a weapon's penetrating power and the skill and the strength to utilize it.

Recognizing the similar name theme to the other winners, I narrow my eyes as the ugly man, who looks nothing like a human or fishman, revs up his massive gun and opens fire upon the start of the round. His massive gun, Maximus, is not just for show, as it is shredding the walls with remarkable ease, easily passing the stone barricade and tearing apart the entire target line almost too fast for them to be replaced, although the speed with which they are is definitely well practiced. I frown as he doesn't stop firing for the entire 15 minutes, and even just under a minute after the cutoff point and those points still counting towards his score.

With such a massive score and hardware, it is obvious that the Ogre is gonna win, and even Marina has realized it, for she simply shakes her head and when her turn starts, she unslings her bow and lets fly an arrow with a bottle on top of the flat arrowhead tip. Upon contact with the wall, the arrow explodes, destroying enough of the wall for her to start firing off arrows. When she reaches time, she is firmly in second place, and I nod decisively before standing up. Wendy gets up too upon seeing me get up and head towards the door,

"Ashley-nee, where are you going?"

With a simple gesture out the window, I point towards the horizon, which is a fiery red color. "The main event, the sniper showcase, is tomorrow. I've seen enough too. By this time tomorrow, Chapman Marina will be joining our crew as our gunner, and we will probably have to….ensure…that the mafia here on this island don't get in her way."

With that, I head out the door, my pitch black hair flowing in the wind and my black eyes gleaming with a red gleam in the dark shadows of the room as I head out into the city and back to the ship, to consult with Gareth and Ranzo before making contact with Marina…

 **End of Chapter 4**


	6. AN! Will replace with Chapter 5 soon!

**AN:** I have edited most of the previous chapters a bit. Not much has changed, just some wording here and there to make the story flow better as well as naming Ashley's devil fruit power. She has the Destroy Destroy Fruit, making her a Destruction Girl. I have fully fleshed out how she uses her powers and showed off various parts, although there will be parts that have yet to be shown. After all, there are many ways to destroy something….hehehehe. Feel free to check out the edited section!


End file.
